Ash's Destiny
by Arceus9852
Summary: Ash finds Latias after 10 years. He is needed by the Pokemon world again. But this time many secrets about Ash are revealed. Altoshipping. Ash also visits many places in the other movies.
1. Chapter 1

Revisiting Altomare!

It was night, around 1:30. Ash Ketchum was wide awake. He slowly tiptoed out of the tent making sure not to wake up Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu. He made it out and saw the marvelous sight of the ocean. 'Even at night this still takes my breath away.' Ash thought to himself. He sat at the end of the cliff, wondering what he has dont to his life. He thought about every single adventure he had. 'I wonder where those guys are know?' Ash thought hoping he'll see them one day. Then Ash came to one of his most treasured memories of all, Altomare. "I wonder what Latias is doing at this present second" Ash muttered to himself. 'I've been out here for to long, I'll get some sleep.' Ash thought.

Meanwhile in Altomare...

"How's Latias?" Lorenzo asked hoping that Latias will be ok. "She's very deppresed and she's not eating." Bianca responded. In the garden, Latias picked up a knife. "I wonder what Ash is doing now, he's probably dating a girl and he also forgot about me." Latias mumured. "That will change in three days it will be the tenth year Ash has been away from me, and in three days I will end this." Latias continued. She hid the knife in the bush.

Back with the gang

It was early morning. Ash and the others were awake."Guys I really think we need a vacation" Ash said. "About that I can't go, my family needs me at the gym" Brock responded." That's understandable." Dawn said, reasuring Brock. "Well bye guys." Brock said while walking away with his backpack. "Sooooo where are we going?" Dawn investegated. "Altomare." Ash answered. "Any reason?" Dawn, still investagating. " To meet a special friend" Ash said, slightly blushing. "Is she your girlfriend?" Dawn asked. "Where going to be late." Ash said trying to drop the subject. "I'm still going to ask you." Dawn muttered. Ash darted to the pier. "Come on we're going to be late." Ash yelled. "Wait Ash, the fairy is coming at 7:30." Dawn yelled. "Pika pika pi(Can you wait up Ash)?" Pikachu complained. "See even Pikachu complaining." Dawn squeled, trying to make Ash slow down. 'They never the right time to run.' Ash thought. "We're finally there" Ash screaming at the top of his lungs." "See we were going to be late." Ash continued

The boat was about to leave. "WAIT, WE HAVE TICKETS." Ash shouted. "Your lucky we were about to leave." One of the workers said. 'Umm...We can see that.' Ash considered. "We are reaching Altomare in there days." The PA system buzzed.

Three days later...

'Come on when are we going to reach there.' Ash kept on chewing on this thought for the entire day. "Aproching Altomare." The PA system rang. "Finally." Ash muttered. Ash ran to the exit. "Why are you so eager to go here." Dawn asked. "I have my reasons." Ash answered. "Oh to meet yout girlfriend." Dawn teased. "Pika Pik Chu( This is going to be entertaining)." Pikachu said. "Dawn, how many times do you have to say that" Ash countered. "Till you admit." Dawn teased. 'Arceus please make her stop.' "Hey Ash look it's over there." Dawn screamed, "It's beatiful." 'Finally it's about time." Ash mummered, "Can't wait to meet Latias." "Latias...isn't that the legendary pokemon the protects this city?" Dawn asked. Ash sweatdropped. He was counting on the fact that Dawn has no idea what a Latias was. "Ummmmmmm...I'll explain later." Ash responded. The ship finally docked. "Go ahead and sight see." Ash said with a feeling of panic," Also take Pikachu."

Ash then dashed across the exit onto the streets of Altomare. He tryed to find the gateway to the secret guarden of the Lati's.

'That boy's gotton crazy.' Dawn thought.

"When I reach five, this will end" Latias said. "Where is it." Ash muttered, "There we go." He dashed inside trying to find Latias. "One." 'Latias, where is that voice coming from' Ash thought. "Two." 'Come on where is Latias' Thoughts ran in Ash's mind. "Three". Ash finally found Latias, and also saw this teryfying seen. Ash saw Latias holding a knife aimed for her heart. Ash dashed. 'I have to reach there in time' Ash thought. "Four." 'I'm not going to reach there in time.' Then Ash dived between Latias and the knife. This resulted in Ash getting a deep cut in his back. "Ash?" Latias asked. "Y...Yes it's m...me." Ash muttered because of the pain from the knife. Latias started crying.

[It's because of me you got hurt] Latias said telepathically

"Suicide, what where you thinking?" Ash yelled

Latias cried even more. "I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't want to loose you."Ash apoligised. Latias hugged Ash. Ash picked up Latias and moved her to a bench. [Are you okay] Latias asked. "Kind of" Ash was almost paralyzed from the knife. "D...Do yo...you ha..have any bandages." Latias put her finger over Ash's mouth. "Be quiet, I'll get you bandages." Latias responded. Latias hurried to find some leaves she can use as a bandage.

Then Ash blacked out.

(In his dream) "Where am I" Ash yelled. "Ash Ketchum, we meet again." A voice boomed. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "You have met me before, you saved my life along with Damos."

Ash was filled with shock, "Arceus!?"

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**I own nothing of Pokemon! Also my mind has exploded at how many people have seen this. My mind can't comprehend over 100 people. *Explosion of then mind***

Back to the story

(In Ash's dream) "Arceus, is that really you?" Ash asked. "Yes it's me". "Aren't you supposed to be asleep" Ash continued.

"Well no and yes."

"Can you explain?"

"When I am slumbering, my mind keeps track at all the things that happen."

"Anyway, where am I?"

"The Hall of Life."

"You are second human that has earned my trust to let you here." Arceus continued.

"Let me guess, Damos was here." Ash exclaimed

"No, I can't reveal who was here before."

Arceus continued, "Ash I need you to do a favor for me?". "Yes." Ash responded. "I need you to gather all the plates" Arceus said in a deep voice, "Then I need you to get the Creation plate fragments." "The Creation plate?" Ash asked. "The plate that contains my power when I created this world." Arceus responded in a somewhat annoyed voice, "Also I will grant you power that your soul has always asked for." "What kind of power?" Ash asked. "To be with Latias forever." Ash blushed a deep red color. "It also comes with side effects." Arceus warned.

Ash instinctively blurted out yes.

"Also Ash Ketchum, I know you are in love with Latias." Arceus said, with a sense of humor

Ash blushed even more. 'Just to think I asked Arceus to made Dawn stop teasing me. What am I going to do about the Alpha Pokemon' Ash thought as he chuckled to himself.

**Back with Dawn**

"Arceus, what the hell is Ash doing right know." Dawn muttered. "Who needs him, let's go visit the museum!". Dawn whispered to Pikachu. She sprinted to the museum trying to find Ash and his "date". 'Where ever Ash is it just means more time to see the museum.' Dawn thought.

**In the garden of the Lati's **

Latias went back to where Ash was. She got the leaves she needed to use as bandages to help Ash's wound. When she went back her mouth was wide open. All that was there was Ash's cap. Latias didn't know what to think or feel. She wanted to be mad at Ash for ditching her or she wanted to be sad for Ash if he. She stopped there. She sat there trying to gather her emotions.

**In Ash's dream**

"So Ash are you ready for this?" Arceus asked.

"Yes."

"There is no looking back, and you must serve my purpose Ash" Arceus still wondering if Ash had enough courage.

"Yes, Yes I am." Ash continued.

After Ash said that a bright light surrounded Ash. "Wait I need ask you a question!" Ash exclaimed. It was to late.

**In the garden**

Ash woke up. He wasn't where he was before. He was underwater. Very deep underwater. He couldn't feel his arms or legs. It was useless to swim. He just wanted to go to the top. Then the weirdest thing happened. He was surrounded by more light and the he was at the top.

"What just happened." Ash exclaimed. 'No time for this, I need to find Latias.' Ash felt weird when he went out of the water. "I can't feel my arms." Ash complained. "What are you doing here, why I just have to kill you." Latias screamed angrily. "Latias stop" Ash pleaded. "Stop, stop you killed the only person that ever cared for me and you ask me to stop!" Latias then fired a hyper beam attack. "Latias, stop just a few seconds ago you wanted to help me get bandages." Ash squealed. "Ash, is that really you?" Latias asked. "Yeah, why." "I think you better look at your reflection." Latias then took Ash's hand and walked to the lake. "I'm a LATIOS" Ash screamed hoping that this was a nightmare caused by Darkrai. Ash panicked. "Stop it your going to hurt yourself." Latias said while giggling. "Wait you can speak." Ash asked.

"Yeah I can."

Latias didn't want to tell Ash the real reason she learned English. In fact she tried most of life trying to learn English so she can tell Ash how she feels about him.

Ash looked up at the sky. "What time is it?"

"It's around eight."

"Dawn must be waiting for me." Ash announced

Latias felt a pain in her heart. "Is she your girlfriend"

"No, why would you ask that?" Ash shouted, hoping that Latias was getting the right message.

"Then explain why your with her" Latias said, hoping that Ash wasn't lying.

"Well you see after we left Altomare, Misty left and a new girl named May along with her brother Max joined our group." Ash explained

"You said this girl was named Dawn" Latias said, not buying what Ash had said.

"After that we went to the Shinnoh region and she joined our group." Ash said in defense

"I can prove it." Ash continued, "Before we go, how do I turn into a human."

"Just think about it." Latias explained

"Lets go" Ash said in his human form holding Latias's hand. (She also turned into her human form.) They both darted out of the exit for the garden of the Lati's.

**Back with Dawn**

'Where is that boy!' Dawn thought. She was very angry with him. She had waited for more than thirty minutes for our raven haired boy. "Dawn wait up." Ash yelled. "Finally" Dawn exclaimed. "So this must be your girlfriend." Dawn teased. Both Latias and Ash blushed to a deep red only compared to Latias's wings. "Dawn, were are we going to sleep we only have enough money for one room at a hotel" Ash questioned. "Pika pi(Go sleep with your girlfriend)." Pikachu said. "Pikachu she's not my girlfriend." Ash shouted.

"Did you just talk to a Pokemon, you really have gotten crazy" Dawn said.

"Pika pi pika pi pi(Did you just do that probably not. Let me test him. What the name of your girlfriend) "Pikachu said, thinking that this was a lie.

"How many times do I have to say that she's not my girlfriend. I'm not telling you what her name." Ash responded with a few bits of panic in him.

"You really have gotten crazy. Good thing I bought this." Dawn said. She pulled out a bat and hit Ash on the head.

"You could have killed him." Latias yelled.

"Serves him right."

Latias then ran with Ash's unconscious body to the garden of the Lati's.

In the middle of the night Ash came to conscious. He saw Latias in her human form. Sleeping with him. "How will I ever explain my feeling to Latias." Ash muttered. Then he kissed Latias on the cheek. Latias blushed. She was awake the entire time hoping that Ash was still alive.

"Good night Latias." Ash whispered into her ear.

(In Ash's dream) "Am I where I was when I was unconscious?"

"Yes you are."

"Arceus what am I doing here"

"I still need to explain some things to you." Arceus said, "Very dangerous and important things."

**And that's the end of part 2. What do you think. Make sure to review this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

** I DON'T own Pokemon. Get that through your skull.**

**In Ash's dream**

"So what the things you need to explain to me?" Ash asked

"Ash Ketchum, ask your questions first." Arceus declared

"Why do we need to get the Creation plate?"

"We need to get the Creation plate because Team Corruption."

"Team Corruption?" Ash interrupted

"Team Corruption formed when Rocket, Galactic, Magma, and Team Aqua assembled." Arceus explained.

"So why do I need to get the Creation plate." Ash asked.

"Humans, they are always curious."

"Come on, if I'm going to save the world don't I need to know what's happening"

"Team Corruption has already found many of our ancient secrets." Arceus explained, "They are very close to finding the Creation plate and harvesting it's power."

"Also you are blessed to have my blood." Arceus continued.

"And what blood is that?" Ash asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Do not ever speak of my blood."

"Please tell me what it is, please". Ash begged

"Arken." Arceus muttered. It was hard to understand but Ash with his new Pokemon ears understood every single syllable.

"I have sent a tutor for you powers. Meet her at the docks at 2:00." Arceus said.

"When am I going back."

"Now."

"Good, I want to give Dawn a piece of my mind for hitting me with a bat" Ash exclaimed

"Actually, if I was her I would hit you more than once."

"Arceus, who's side are you on."

"I just love messing with my creations." Arceus said while laughing to himself.

'Pokemon, I just don't get them." Ash thought.

"What about you Mr. Latios." Arceus yelled, "Bye Ash Ketchum, see you tonight."

**In the garden of the Lati's**

"I know what people mean by Ash being a Snorlax." Latias giggled to himself. She was in her human form. She had cooked everything for Ash. Now she just had to wait till Ash woke up. It was around 1:30, so Ash only had thirty minutes. "Five more minutes, mom." Ash declared. Latias giggled. She got some water with her psychic and spilled it on Ash. Ash woke up with a start. He ran past Latias and went into Bianca's house. He searched for a toothbrush. After that he immediately brushed his teeth and took a shower. 'He's always in a rush' Latias thought. After twenty five minutes of getting ready, Ash came downstairs. "There's no food, I'm going to starve." Ash exclaimed

"No silly I made some." Latias said with a blush.

Ash ate all the food in an instant.

"What do you think." Latias asked.

"Sour, but sweet just the way I like it"

Latias blushed even more.

"Bye Latias." Ash yelled while exiting the secret garden.

"Wait, where are you going." Latias shouted

"I cant tell."

Latias's heart dropped. Was Ash trying to ditch her for another girl.

"Almost forgot that I'm in my Latios form." Ash then changed.

Ash ran out and tried to reach the dock at 2:00. Latias followed him in her invisible form.

"Where is she." Ash muttered. Latias heard every single word. So Ash was giving up her for another girl. She was enraged. She wanted to get Dawn's bat and knock him to the Distortion world. After that a girl in a purple dress came up. She had a blue diamond in her silver necklace. Her hair was dyed blue and white.

'So Ash betrayed me for this brat' Latias thought.

"Dialga, mistress of time at your service." She said

"Did Arceus send you?" Ash asked

"Yes I came here to train you."

"Wait before we start shouldn't we get a more secluded place."

"No worry, the only people who can get here are legendary Pokemon." Dialga said.

Ash and Dialga spent almost two days training. Thanks to Dialga's power it felt like two hours.

"I think you are ready to learn my most powerful move." Dialga said

"And that would be."

"Roar of time, a roar that can freeze time for around ten minutes. Latias watched in amazement as her crush mastered the move in almost no time.

"Good you are getting there, I guess I have to go." Dialga said, "Also remember you've got time on your side." She walked into a portal that leads to Arceus knows where.

"Bye, goddess of time." Ash muttered as he darted to the garden of the Lati's.

"Latias, where are you." Ash shouted

"I'm near the lake." Latias answered.

"Do you want to come with me to see Dawn and get my supplies?" Ash asked.

"Of course, I don't want you to get killed by that crazy lady." Latias responded.

"Ok let's go." Both of them transformed into their human forms and peacefully walked out the exit.

"Ash, why do you think that girl hit you with a bat." Latias asked.

"I don't really know." Ash answered. "But at least I'm no Brock who get Poison Jabed by a Crogunk."

They both tried to find the hotel Dawn was staying. It took them hours. They found the hotel at almost 4:30. When Ash tried to sneak in he saw all his old friends and some of his family. They included Misty, May, Max, Brock, and his mom. He walked in secretly trying to get his bag. Latias followed him. They got they bag and headed out but Ash's saw Ash. "Ashy, it's you." She exclaimed. She bear hugged Ash for so long his face turned purple. "Ash who is this pretty lady?" Delia then turned to Latias and started chatting with her.

"So when did you all come here?"

"I kind of looked at your poke-gear when you were unconscious." Dawn muttered.

"I really like your girlfriend's personality" Delia whispered into Ash's ear.

Ash blushed, "Mom she's not my girlfriend." Ash declared

\

"But you to look perfect together." May said.

"I wonder what the baby going to look like." Brock said. Ash and Latias blushed to the color of blood. A sudden thought hit Ash. "Did you tell them about you being a Pokemon?" Ash whispered into Latias's ear.

"No."

"Good, I don't want them to freak."

"Ash, please tell me how you got a girlfriend before me." Brock shouted.

"Ok, I need you to go the garden and stay there, till I come." Ash whispered.

Latias then ran out into the streets. Moments after Ash's poke-gear started ringing. "Hello."

"Ash get out of the building there's a bomb. Team Corruption. Get out. Don't use your other form." A familiar voice rang.

"Arceus?" Ash asked. Everyone looked at Ash. They all thought Ash had gotten crazy, because he said he was talking to Arceus.

"Get out, everyone!" Ash yelled. Nobody listened, they all thought that Ash had gotten crazy.

"Ok how about we all go outside and I'll tell my secret." Everyone rushed out. 'Well that worked' Ash thought.

Outside everyone was waiting so Ash could tell them his secrets. "I bet his girlfriend is pregnant." Misty joked

"More like he's engaged." Dawn interrupted. "They both look so perfect together." Delia said.

Ash came dashing out. Seconds later their hotel room exploded. Everyone was in wonder. 'Ash hadn't gotten crazy, but what was his other form the guy in the poke-gear talked about' Delia thought. Pikachu looked very worried. Ash knowing that Pikachu was more in-tune with nature, he asked Pikachu. "Pikachu whats wrong?"

"Pika pi Pika pi Pika pika pi(Ash, your girlfriend she with somebody. Somebody very evil. They want to kill her)."

"WHAT." Ash yelled, "Let's go."

"Pikachu pi(Good idea. Follow me)". Everyone was looking at Ash.' Is he really gotten that stupid that he's talking to Pokemon.' Misty thought.

Ash darted with Pikachu. "I think we should follow." Max said.

"Max, we don't need to think let's go." May responded.

**With Latias**

"The legendary Pokemon Latias, it's a pleasure to meet you." A person we all hate said.

[Ash please help me] Latias cried. Ash darted through the streets following Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu came to find a huge machine. Inside the machine cockpit was Latias, and the man he despised the most Giovanni. "Defeat them if you can but Latias stays with me." He blurted out. He threw down fifteen Poke-balls. All of them carried powerful Tyranitars. "Oh yeah forgot this one."

He smiled as he throw down a Poke-ball. Out came a Lucario in golden high-tech armor. It looked as if it was in pain. All of the Pokemon were fighting by themselves, no trainer required. Ash's friend came rushing into the scene. They were speechless. "Use you Pokemon help me." Ash exclaimed as he yelled commands to Pikachu. 'Is that really him, is that really Ash's father?' Delia thought

"Ash be careful that's your father." Delia whispered into Ash's ear.

Lots of feeling and thoughts hit Ash. Giovanni, the person he hated the most was his father. He almost cried but he came to a conclusion.

"Father or not, nobody harms her." Ash yelled.

'He'll be such a great husband, protecting her to the point of sacrifice.' Delia thought.

**In the machine**

Giovanni put Latias in a machine that drained her energy. Latias couldn't stop screaming. For her, this was almost as worse as Ash dating and cheating on her.

"Why don't you stop screaming." Giovanni demanded, "Let me help." Giovanni disappeared from Latias's sight. He came back with a knife.

"This should help." He said while snickering.

[Ash please help me] She said with the last of her energy. Ash ran to an alley. He knew that Arceus said not to use his Latios form but Latias was in danger. He transformed and teleported into the cockpit.

"We have company." Giovanni said. Ash then blasted Giovanni away with a Psychic. He rushed as he tried to get Latias out. She was still in her human form so could still get past his friends unnoticed. Out of no where, came a master-ball. "No body, I mean nothing touches her." He cut the master-ball in half with a Psychic cut. Then he grabbed Giovanni and thew him as far as he could.

"Latias are you okay?" Ash asked

"Kind of." She said in a weak voice.

"Come on let's go." Ash the grabbed Latias hand flew to the garden's.

Everyone on the ground had cured the Pokemon from the hypnosis Giovanni used to capture them.

"Look it's the legendary Pokemon that protects this city, Latios." Max yelled to the others. They were awestruck. They had saw a legend, something not considered to be real in front of their very own eyes.

**In the garden**

"Latias do you want to come with me." Ash said

"Where are you going."

'I'm going to get some medicine and bandages."

"Can't I stay here."

"No I'm worried about you."

"Please."

"Now come with me." He then picked up Latias and carried her to the exit. "Latias, where's Bianca and Lorenzo?"

"Shortly after you came they had to go, Lorenzo was diagnosed with diabetes." Latias muttered, "And when you weren't here they were always away." She started crying.

"Latias, please stop, I'm always going to be with you." She kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash blushed to the reddest red. "Latias, I think we should run before they find us missing."

**Back with Ash's friends**

"Hey where's Ash?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, any idea's." May responded.

"Hey guys wait up." Ash yelled from a distance.

"Finally, do you know how long you know how long we have been waiting!" Delia exclaimed

"Mom please stop." Ash pleaded.

"Where did you go." Delia asked.

"Ummm." Ash said with a poker-face

"Ash followed me when the Latios took off with me." Latias said

"I never really came to catch your name." Dawn asked.

"Her name is.. Rose." Ash said, hoping that that was an easy name to believe in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot thanks to the money we have we got five rooms." May said

"That means you two have to share a room or stay with your girlfriend." Dawn said with a wink.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ash said in defense.

"Come on we all know that you to are in love." Brock said. Pikachu said nothing. He was shocked. He saw Ash transform into Latios. He almost knew everything.

"So are you staying here or no?" Misty asked. As much as he wanted to stay in a five star resort he didn't want to risk Latias's true identity. "No where not." Ash said.

He and Latias walked to the entrance of the garden. "Latias, do you want to sleep in Bianca's house?"

"Yeah, but there's only one bed."

"I'm okay with sharing it with you."

**Twenty hours later**

Latias was looking at Ash. She was so happy. She was sleeping with her crush. They were technically married. He was sleeping so peaceful, so quiet. She kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Sweet Dreams, Ash."

She held Ash's arm and went to sleep.

**Ash's Dream**

"Ash Ketchum, you need to tell your friends about your secret."

"I can't they'll freak."

"Would you decide to be embarrassed or would you choose the end of everything as we know it?"

"Arceus, why would you ask a question like that, everybody would rather be embarrassed."

"Then you must tell them. Team Corruption is inching closer and closer to their goal."

"Ok."

**Author's note**

**What did you think. Make sure to review the story. Tell me what you think and what I should put in the story. Thank you for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Just to say Arceus won't end the chapters like he has done. **

**In Bianca's house**

Ash woke up with a jump start. He felt something evil coming. It was just an instinct but he had to trust it. Ash looked at the clock, it read 5:30. Ash sighed, he just wasted about two four hours of sleep. Part of him was happy when he woke up. He hadn't woke up this early like this from the time he was a child.

'I still am a child, kind of.' Ash thought with a chuckle. Now being part Eon and Arken, Ash needed more food.

'It is just 5:30, I'll go to sleep."

Ash tried numerous time to sleep, and they all ended in failure. Some part of Ash was willing him to stay awake. Even though he just woke up he was ready for battle at any moment, except for the fact that he was in his pajamas. Ash was bored, being awake at 5:30 with the willpower to stay awake it wasn't exactly entertaining. He got ready and decided that he should explore the garden. Still hungry, he tried to make some breakfast. Not knowing how to cook Ash ended in failure, everything up being burned, weird tasting, and just too hideous to look at without a temptation to throw it in the trash.

'Berries, that sounds good.' The Pokemon part of Ash wanted to eat natural food.

'That's not a bad idea, I can also explore the forest at the same time.'

The moment Ash was tackled by somebody. He had no idea who she was.

She had beautiful black hair. Her face was pale as chalk and her amber eyes were staring at him with determination. She wore a white jacket with a red t-shirt. It was as red as Latias's wings. Her shorts were somewhat ripped. She had pink hair which was styled in a similar way to Latias or Bianca.

"Do I now you?" Ash asked

"Where do you think you are going, mister?" The stranger asked.

"I don't now you, so you have mistaken me for another person"

"I know what you look like Ash Ketchum." Ash ran a quick scan of his brain trying to find a girl which he knew. No success, like most of the things that had happened.

"Sorry Ash, I forgot something." The girl transformed into Latias.

"Latias, is that really you?"

"Yeah this is my human form, much like Dialga's" She covered her mouth. She had revealed the fact that she had spied on him. "You were also there." Ash said, with no anger like Latias expected.

"It was her fault anyway, she said legendary Pokemon can enter and the training wasn't private."

"Ash why are you awake so early?" Latias asked

"I felt something coming." Ash confessed

"I did too, what do you think it is."

"I don't know but do you want to come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to explore the forest part of the garden, and I want to eat berries."

Latias and Ash spent over three hours exploring the forest, Pokemon and anything in the garden. Ash's stomach grumbled, "I haven't ate anything since waking up."

"Come on I'll get some berries and I'll cook them for you." After many minutes of finding and cooking the berries Latias finally made two.

"Ash be careful they are quite lethal to humans."

"No worry, any food can taste good right and I'll eat it in my Latios form." Latias picked up the berry and put it in Ash's mouth. Ash felt the sweet sweet sensation of the berry, it was the best thing he had ever ate. The berry turned bitter, Ash now had second thoughts. It wasn't good anymore, much worse than the food he had made in the morning. Ash's face turned into a rainbow-he was turning red, blue, green and many other colors. Ash turned to Latias who was enjoying her sweet berry, "La.a.a.. he..lp m...e." Ash muttered. Latias was to busy enjoying her berry, Ash couldn't breath anymore. Ash fainted yet his skin was changing color. He was still in his Latios form. Latias opened her eyes and saw this dreaded scene once again. She waited hoping that Ash hadn't died, she hoped that his Eon part came through.

An hour passed and Ash came to conscious.

'You shouldn't have ate that, Latias even warned you' A voice rung. Ash quickly jumped up. Still being battle ready Ash tried forming a Psychic attack.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing!" Latias screeched

"Well this voice told me that I shouldn't have ate the berry and I thought it was an intruder."

"Congratulations Ash your officially an Eon" Latias screamed with joy.

"What do you mean?"

"When your an Eon other Eons can warn you about danger and give advice" Latias explained, "And when this happens your officially and Eon."

"Latias I need to explain you something."

"What?"

"I'll also need to tell it to my friends." Ash mumbled "Lets go!" Ash and Latias dashed through the streets until they came to the hotel. Outside where Ash's friends, as if the were expecting the couple.

"He's here." Delia exclaimed, bear hugging Ash. His face turned purple. Latias broke up the hug knowing that it could have killed him. "Thanks." Ash said

"Is that Ash's second girlfriend?" Brock realizing that the girl hasn't met them before.

"Ashy today's a special day." Delia exclaimed, "Well actually it was two days ago, but time never waits."

Suddenly Dialga appeared, Ash went down in laughing fits.

"Ash are you okay?" Dialga asked. Brock was on two knees begging to Ash. "Please Ash, please tell me how you have three girlfriends." Brock begged.

"She not my girlfriend she's Dial." Ash was interrupted by a slap on his face. Dialga winked at Ash.

"May I have a moment with Ash?" Dialga asked. Everyone nodded, even Latias. They went to an intersection, peeking at what was happening.

"Here Ash I forgot to give you this." Dialga mumbled. She handed him a ring.

"What's this." Ash looking at the ring, he was intrigued why the legendary Pokemon of time had given him a ring.

"The **Adamant Orb**, you'll need it."

"Oh my god there getting married." Delia screamed

"Bye Ash remember that another tutor's coming and happy birthday." Dialga whispered into Ash's ear. She ran into an alleyway, probably making a portal. Ash walked back to his friends.

"Ash Ketchum, we need an explanation." Misty said with her arms crossed.

"I was getting to that." Ash responded.

"No time for that we have a birthday to celebrate." Delia interrupted. Ash and Latias whispered things into each others ears, raising suspicion.

"Oh yeah, where is your other girlfriend Rose." Max said finally looking away from his laptop.

Ash and Latias blushed, "I'll explain that." Ash said.

"Party anyone." May asked. They went to the hotel room. It was almost ten years since this had happened to Ash. Everyone was in a joyful mood except for Ash

"Anything bothering you?" Delia asked

"It's just that." Delia interrupted Ash by grabbing Latias and telling her to cheer Ash up.

"Anything wrong Ash." Latias asked.

"It's okay I just need fresh air." Ash stood up and ran outside.

"Humans I'll never understand them." Latias muttered.

**Outside**

Ash's instinct was growing stronger every passing moment, but he had no idea what to do. Ash couldn't let Arceus down or the world. Ash thought how his friends react to the fact that he was a legendary Pokemon. "I have to do this." Ash mumbled as he ran back to the hotel. "Guys have a seat, I need to tell you something." Ash sighed.

"What is it?" Dawn asked

"Well you see, Arceus needs me to save the world." Ash said. Everyone stayed quiet, for them it was new.

"Rose and me are legendary Pokemon." Ash said with lots of regret. Everyone started laughing. To them he had gotten crazy.

"You two lovebirds will always be my legendary Pokemon." Delia commented

"I can prove it." Ash said seriously causing everyone to be quiet. Latias came up next to Ash.

"Transform on three, one, two, three." Ash said. White light surrounded both and they transformed.

Everyone was in shock. They didn't know what to think. Right before them were Latias and Latios. Max looked up from his laptop and plucked a feather from Ash.

"What was that for?." Ash hissed

"To prove that you weren't lying." Max said

"Ash is that you?" Delia broke in.

"Yes it's me."

"Oh that really means that your made for each other." May said with a mischievous grin.

Misty, Brock, and Dawn were just staring at him. They were freaked and partly proud. One of their best friends was relied upon for the world. One of their best friends was a legendary Pokemon. Brock didn't know what to think, so he went back to eating.

"You see Latias can turn into any shape she wants." Ash exclaimed.

"Turn into this." May exclaimed. She handed Latias with a picture of the new model for lady's fashion. Latias did what she was told. Brock looked up and saw the beautiful girl.

"Hello my name's Brock and would you like to come to dinner with me." Brock got slapped real hard by Latias.

"Welcome to my world." Ash said.

**What did you think. Make sure to review the story and tell me what I should put.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um... Pizza**

"So Ash how are you going to save the world?" May demanded.

"Um." Ash was interrupted by Dialga's sudden appearance. Brock looked up from his meal.

"It must have fate that we have met. Do you want to come to dinner with me?" Brock was slapped by Latias.

"You have to let me do that sometime." Ash joked.

"Ash how are we going to save the world?" May asked.

"I can explain that." Dialga hinted.

"Excuse but what was your name, I never did catch it." Delia broke in.

"Mrs. Dia" Dialga responded.

"Dia, that really sounds familiar. Perhaps a name a Pokemon." Dawn interrupted. Dialga, Ash and even Latias were quiet. Ash's friends were getting closer and closer to Dialga's secret identity.

"Just your imagination." Latias said, breaking the silence. Misty came in, with the drinks. She accidentally tripped and out came her Pokedex.

"Dialga, No information found. Myths say that this Pokemon controls time. It's counterparts are Palkia and Girantina." The Pokedex explained. Everyone starred at Dialga.

Misty crossed her arms, "Ash Ketchum, you have lots of explaining to do."

"Why don't you have a seat." Dialga declared. After an hour of explainig her origins, Arceus and Ash's mission, everyone knew that Ash wasn't crazy.

"So Ash why did you ask Arceus to become a Latios?" Dawn asked.

"No comment." Ash responded.

"Dawn why would you ask a question like that. Of course Ash decided to become a Latios because he wanted to be with Rose. Or should I say Latias." Misty joked. Ash and Latias blushed. Ash more that Latias because what Misty was half true because Arceus said that his soul asked for this power.

"So what are we going to do first." Delia asked worried about her son.

"Well Ash is going to pack, and start traveling." Dialga said.

"May I have a moment with Dialga?" Ash asked. Everyone nodded, knowing that nobody should underestimate Dialga's power.

"Dialga where's the first plate?" Ash whispered.

"Arceus said you will know."

"Arceus and his games."

**With Delia and Latias**

"Latias I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum."

"You have a crush on my little boy don't you?" Latias blushed, "Come on there's no denying it."

"I have a good felling about you. You would make a good wife. I want to take good care of my son." Delia continued.

"I will." Latias responded, she was blushing so much that her deep red shirt was nothing.

Delia embraced Latias in a motherly hug.

**With Dialga and Ash**

"So did Arceus give me any clue on how to find the fist plate."

"Well Arceus said that ask somebody who knows."

'Who would that be.' Ash thought to himself.

"Well Ash my time here is up." Ash sarted chuckling.

"Ash why do you always laugh when somebody says time and I'm present."

Dialga smiled, "I get it."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Mrs. Dia." Dialga ran out of the room waving bye to all of Ash's friends. Ash went and joined the group.

"So Ash this is our last day here and do you want to sleep in the last room." May asked

"Sure, but I need to start buying supplies." Ash respoded.

"Be my guest."

Ash got his wallet and his backpack.

A few seconds after Ash left, May whipered in to Latias's ear, "You shoulf follow him and see what he's doing. Latias nodded and dashed out.

Ash had already made it halfway through the street when he saw Latias running after him.

"Latias your here."

"Why wouldn't I be here, it's the last day I have with you." Latias exclaimed.

"Not really." Latias smiled. Was this the chance she had waiting for, to travel with Ash and his friends. Latias was shivering in the cold, she was part dragon type so Ice was her weakness. Ash couldn't see Latias being hurt like that.

"Here Latias have my jacket." Ash handed Latias the jacket, "Ash aren't you going to get cold?"

"No, I'm more human than you and I don't want to see you getting hurt." Ash mubled. Latias hugged Ash. "Lati..as st..op" Ash muttered. Latias stopped but she couldn't stop holding Ash's arm.

"Before we go, we need to get some clothes for you." Ash said

"Aren't we going to waste money."

"No where not, trust me." Ash smiled as he remembered the huge sum of money he had collected over ten years of battling. Ash and Latias walked to one of the most expensive stores for clothing.

"Pick anything you want." Ash said, with no regret. Latias spent more than three hours trying to find clothes. She back to Ash with six bagfulls.

"All of these?" Ash asked, "It doen't matter." Ash and Latias walked to the cashier.

"Sir would you want all of these?"

"Yes." After scanning all of the clothing the cost came to $1345 Pokedollars.

"Here's my Pokedex for verifacation." Ash said.

"Here you go sir." The casheir said as he handed all six of the bags. Ash and Latias walked out, Latias still holding on Ash's arm.

"Come on where going to be late." Ash whispered. Latias didn't want to leave the confront of Ash's arm, so she refused. To Ash it didn't matter if he was late, so he stayed by Latias's side. After walking ten blocks to get back to the hotel, Ash just remembered that he needed to tell Lorenzo and Bianca about the mission. He slowly pushed the thought away, paying more attention to Latias.

"Latias, so do you really come with me on this mission?"

"Of course Ash, I've always waited for this chance." Latias responded, "And we have already bought the clothes." Ash and Latias slowly walked to the hotel. His mom was waiting for him.

"Ashy!" Delia exclaimed as she ran to Ash, trying to hug him. Ash immediately blocked it, knowing what would happen.

"So Ash do you want the last room?" Delia asked.

"Yeah." Delia then guided Ash and Latias to the last room. She handed Ash the key.

"Good night."

Ash ran staight to the room service phone, checking for anything good.

"Hey Rose, want anything?" Ash asked. Latias came running, "Food?"

"Yeah it's food." Ash said with a chuckle. Latias grabbed the paper, she was holding it upside down.

"Ash do you think I'm a fool, this isn't food." Latias said.

"The papers not, but this is supposed to list all the foods we can order."

"I don't know how to read." Latias confessed

"It's okay, I'll read it." Latias wasn't interested in the foods until Ash said ice cream. Before Ash came Bianca always said that ice cream was awesome, but Bianca never shared any of it with Latias.

"Ash can we have ice cream?"

"Yeah, but what flavor.' 

"What's a flavor?" Latias asked. Ash just realized his stupidity, of course Latias would have no idea what a flavor is because she had never tasted human food.

"A flavor is how the food tastes, berry flavor would taste like berries for exaple."

"Grass flavor!." Latias exclaimed.

"No Latias, human flavors like vanilla, choclate or both of them combined."

"Both." Ash ordered two.

"This is so good." Latias muttered while gulping down a big piece.

"Latias we need to go to bed."

"Ash I want to stay awake with you."

"Come on Latias, we have the entire day tommorow."

"Okay." Ash and Latias got ready for sleep, Ash already dressed and Latias looking for her pajamas. A sudden thought Ash. Arceus said someone who knew. The first person excluding Arceus was Latias. She knew almost everything.

"Hey Latias, where do want to go first."

"I've thought about it and I've decided New Island."

"New Island?" Ash started shivering at the sound of the name.

"Anything wrong."

"'I don't know but there is something I can't figure out." Ash responded. Ash and Latias finally got ready for bed.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Ash."

**In the morning**

Ash woke up with a start, just like Bianca's house. Ash looked at the clock, it read 4:30. 'Brain why do this to me?' Ash was very hungury. He slowly tiptoed to the menu for room service. Ash was looking through the list for breakfest, when something caught his eye. It read that room service only served at 7:30.

"Sersiously?" Ash muttered.

"Ash are you awake again?" Latias said.

"Yeah." Ash sat down on the couch, "I'm so hugery, I can eat a Rapidash."

"Ash do you want to go to Bianca's house and eat there?"

"Of course." Ash's mouth could almost taste Latias's cooking. The couple made it past the guards and security with ease. They snuck into Bianca's house, both of them running to the kitchen trying to make food. Latias started cooking while Ash relaxed.

After many minutes of cooking something caught Ash's eye. It was a pin flying through the air, similar to a Posion Pin attak. He ran to Latias, and pushed her down.

"What was that f-." Latias was interupted by a pin that went by, very close to her face. Ash nodded, Latias knowing what it meabt also transforned.

"Theives, get 'em." Somebody yelled. From the stairs came a girl, who was still drowsy. She looked mad.

"Latios and Latias, you two are alive!" She exclaimed.

"Bianca?" Ash asked

"Don't you remember me?" She said with disbelief. Ash and Latias transformed back.

"I remember but I'm not Latios." Ash said. Bianca looked with disbelief.

"I can explain." Latias said.

**In someplace not far from Altomare**

"I have done what you asked."

"Good, but you need to do something else."

"And that is?"

"After capturing and hynotysing Zapdos, go to New Island and capture the Eon Pokemon.

"Ash you wish, but why go there?"

"No questions or you shall die."

"Understood." The servent had left. The man stood from his chair.

"The Collector was a fine choice indeed, but can he capture the Eon Pokemon." He muttered.

**At Bianca's house**

After explaining and eating, everyone was ready to go on their seperate paths.

"Good luck Ash."

"Thanks."

"You two look so cute together."

"Come on we are going to be late."

"Be late for what?" Latias asked.

"Dawn, May, Max and my mom are going home." Latias and Ash both agreed that they should go.

**Back in the hotel**

"Where's Ash." Delia asked.

"With Latias perhaps." Max responded. Dawn, May, Max, and Delia were ready to leave. They just waited for Ash and Latias.

"We are going to be late!" Dawn exclaimed. Agreeing with Dawn the made their way to the port.

"Hey guys, wait up." Ash shouted from a distance.

"There he is." Delia exclaimed.

"So what took you so long?" Max asked.

"Nothing." 

"You must have been on a date." Brock broke in. Latias and Ash blushed.

"No I went to the garden." Ash shouted in defence, "I and I wanted to see the Soul Dew for the last time." Ash covered his mouth. He had no idea if he should have shared this information with friends.

"What is the Soul Dew?" May asked.

"A Soul Dew is belived to be the soul of a former Eon." Max explained.

"Latios." Ash and Latias muttered in union.

"And what does it do?" May continued.

"Along with a Lati, it powers the DMA." Ash explained.

"And what's that."

"I beginning to feel why Arceus said that we are to curios." Ash mumbled.

"Ash, what is the DMA?"

"It's the Defence Mechanisim of Altomare." Misty interuted.

"So what does it do?"

"It controls almost everything in Altomare, but it's powers killed my brother." Latias sobbed.

"Latias stop." Ash said. Latias collapsed with tears.

"Come on, he's not entirely dead and I'm here." Ash whispered. Latias immeatly grabbed Ash's arm.

"Guys hurry up the fairy's here." Max exclaienmed. The group of friends ran to the docking area. May, Dawn, Max, and Delia boarded.

"Bye." Ash shouted

"Bye." They said in union. The ship departed.

"Bye Misty." Ash said.

"What do you mean bye."

"Aren't you going to the tour de Altomare race.'

"To miss a chance to travel with you guys again." Misty exclaimed. Ash smiled, he always wanted to travel with Misty and Brock again.

"Where's is Brock anyway?"

"Doing what he does best, trying to find love." Ash and Misty laughed to themselves knowing how it was going to end.

"Ash, where are we going to go first."

"New Island." Latias exclaimed.

"That sounds so farmiliar." Misty said. Brock came running, towards Ash, Latias, and Misty.

"Hey guys what did I miss?"

"Um, almost everyone leaving." Ash responded.

"Come on we need to get ticits." Misty said

"They don't sell tickets." Ash said.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Misty asked.

"Where are we going?" Brock broke in.

"New Island." Ash mumbled.

"Why are all of you like this?" Latias asked.

"I don't know why." Ash confessed.

"Anyway how are we going to get there.". Misty asked.

"We do have two flying Pokemon." Ash responded.

"Who?"

"Me and Latias, remember."

"Oh yeah." The friends walked back to the hotel and started packing all their things.

"Ash how am I going to fit all my clothes for the trip?"

"Ask Brock, he packs like a boss." Everyone got ready including Latias. All her clothes were packed into one bag.

"How did pack all of that?" Misty asked.

"Psychic."

"Cool." Ash and Brock came from behind scaring Misty a bit.

"Let's go." Ash said.

"Before we go, Ash do you think that you should go to the Pokemon center?" Brock said

"Are you crazy, I can't risk my identidy like that." Ash responded.

"Okay." Brock responded trying not to get Ash upset. All of Ash's friends made their way out and onto a dark alleyway.

"Misty goes on Latias and Brock goes on me." Ash said. Ash and Latias both transformed. Both Brock and Misty climbed on.

[Latias can we teleport?] Ash asked telethipatically, so Misty and Brock couldn't hear themselvem.

[In theory yes, but we actually can't] Latias responded.

[We are flying all that way!?]

[Come on 300 miles isn't that far is it.]

[300 miles!?]

"Are we going or no." Misty said breaking the conversation.

"We are going." Ash responded.

"This is going to be a long ride." Ash muttered.


End file.
